


untitled genderswap texting faberry fic

by orphan_account



Series: Glee but it's genderswapped, and way gayer. [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gay, M/M, Quarterback Quinton Fabray, Season 2, Texting, friends with benefits??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ray and Quinton used to hate eachother, until just recently.untitled fic that I'm gonna procrastinate about.probably gonna be two chapters.I need a name and inspiration.Bold is Ray, non bold is Quinton.Rated M for one in the 2nd chapter.
Relationships: Quinton Fabray/Ray Berry, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Glee but it's genderswapped, and way gayer. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Start.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Muscle Relaxant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308222) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



_**"Remember when we used to hate eachother?"** _

_**10:31 pm** _

Quinton hears his phone chime and picks it up to type a reply 

_"yeah..?"_

_10:32 pm_

_**"It took you one minute to reply, why.** _ _**"** _

_**10:32 pm** _

_"it's 10 pm, at night, I'm trying to sleep, can we talk torrmorrow?_ _"_

_"goodnight."_

_10:32 pm_

Quinton switches his phone off and sets it on his desk, and shuffles into his bed.

His phones chimes again.

_**"Goodnight fabray ;)"** _

He smirks and turns his phone off again, and settles into a blissful sleep. 


	2. Your "Straight" Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry, the link leads to an actual cucumber.

  
Saturday, 7:03 am.

_**"Quintoonnn"** _  
_**7:03 am ✔** _

_"It's 7 fucking am ray"_  
_"what do you want"_  
_7:03 am ✔_

_**[deleted message]** _  
_**"Why did you do that last week."** _  
_**"I mean, why did you kiss me?"** _  
_**7:03 am ✔** _

_"don't ask me that"_  
_"I don't even know"_  
_"ask someone else"_  
_7:04 am ✔_

_**"You're the one who kissed me"** _  
_**"Who do I ask?"** _  
_**7:04 am ✔** _

_"the guidance counselor, grab a_  
_pamplet on_  
_"Why your "straight" friend kissed you"_  
_7:04 am ✔_

_**"You're not helping."** _  
_**"God you suck"** _  
_**7:04 am ✔** _

_[deleted message]_  
_"not anymore than you do :)"_  
_7:05 am_

Saturday, 2:20 pm

_**"Sorry for saying you suck"** _  
_**"I didn't mean it."** _  
_**2:20 pm ✔** _

_"it's ok it didn't affect me"_  
_2:20 pm ✔_

_**"That's good I guess."** _  
_**2:20 pm ✔** _

Saturday, 5:40 pm

_**"I just found out some people call dicks cucumbers"** _  
_**5:40 pm** _

_"what the fuck..."_  
_5:40 pm_

_"does this apply in reverse, because here's a big dick"_

<https://images.app.goo.gl/zKmgXDwKEnGR4NaE9>

5:41 pm

_**"Hahaha."** _  
_**"That's actually massive."** _  
_**5:41 pm** _


End file.
